Hogwarts School of Awesomeness and Nonsense
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: Two girls throw Hogwarts for a loop. Being of different backgrounds and houses, the two are able to keep their friendship strong while making friends with some unlikely people.


**So my friend is making a New Gen character for Harry Potter and while we were discussing who the girl's parents would be, **_**this**_** happened. Now it's just going to be in snippets of what we were talking about as the girls went through the years in the time the Golden Trio walked the halls.**

**Also, this was used to get ride of my writersblock.**

__ First Year __

The giggling girls walked through the halls to their one of their only classed together. It was near midnight, but the two had agreed to meet at the Great Hall before heading to the class. The darker skinned girl pulled her robe closer to her as a draft hit them. They were headed to the Astronomy. As they walked through the hallways they noticed a number of students staring.

"Must not be used to mix colored friends," the dark skinned girl huffed.

The other girl laughed. "I think it might be the fact that you're a Slytherin and I'm a Ravenclaw. Inter-house rivalry and all that, Armonié."

Armonié huffed again. "That's just stupid, Margret. We've been friends far too long for the sorting hat to change our relationship."

Margret let out a yawn. "Yes, but many people forget old friendships when they enter Hogwarts. You knew that. My mum warned us about it, remember?"

Armonié sighed as she opened the door halting their travels. "I remember, but it still doesn't make sense to me."

The dark skinned girl turned to Margret when she noticed her friend hadn't continued walking. She could see her now Ravenclaw friend standing at the door with two boys. Armonié noticed the green and silver of their uniforms. With another sigh she went to "rescue" her friend.

"Draco, Zabini, I'd appreciate it if you didn't antagonize my friend," the Slytherin girl huffed. The two boys turned to their fellow housemate in shock. "Yes, I know. A Slytherin spending time with a Ravenclaw, how improper. You'd think that if you didn't know her abilities."

The blond boy looked at the stunned girl in front of him. She appeared average to him. However, he had seen the other girl in class and knew of her abilities. If the dark skinned girl approved of the Ravenclaw, Malfoy would see for himself.

"Hello, I'm Draco, Draco-"

"Oh! That's my favorite star! Speaking of which, we better hurry up the stairs!" Margret cut in. She knew his name so he didn't really have to introduce himself.

Armonié agreed with her friend and they rushed up the stairs to the top of the Tower. Their laughter could be heard by the stunned boys in the doorway.

__ Second Year __

"I just don't understand why people can be so cruel," Margret groaned as she sat down across from her best friend. "You'd think Ravenclaw would be accepting of those with different types of knowledge. Instead, they hide her things! And she thinks it's Nargles!"

"At least she takes it in stride," Armonié commented as she put some food on her plate. "If it were either of us, those idiots would be hexed into the next century."

Each girl paused for a moment to greet the two males that had joined them. Once their greetings were finished, Armonié and Margret went back to their conversation.

"I try to help her. Sometimes I'll walk with her to class, but there's only so much I can do," Margret stated. "It's not like they fear me or anything."

"We could have her sit with us," the other girl stated, playing with a loose strand of hair. "If she was seen at the Slytherin table they might leave her alone."

"I don't know," Margret stopped to take a bite.

"Who are you talking about?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Honestly, Zabini, keep up. We're discussing how horrible most of Ravenclaw is to Luna," Armonié patronized.

"Loony Lovegood?" Draco Malfoy asked with a sneer. "I won't allow it if you try to get her at this table."

Margret glared. "Then I suppose I'll return to my table for dinner and all other meals after that, you jerk." The brunette stood up from the table and stalked away without finishing her meal.

__Fourth Year__

Armonié searched for her best friend in the crowed halls of the castle. With the French girls of Beauxbatons and the Scandinavian males from Durmstrang the grounds seemed overcrowded during meal times and common free periods. When the dark brunette spotted her light skinned friend, a sigh of relief left her lips. However when she noticed the tall male, and foreign, male speaking to Margret, she stopped walking.

When the male disappeared into the crowd, the other girl rushed to her dazed looking friend. Upon reaching Margret, the fairer girl started to fall to the ground. Armonié's quick wand skills allowed her to slow her friend's descent and catch the dazed girl.

"Whoa, hey, what happened?"

"He… He just asked me to the… to the ball," Margret murmured.

"And who is 'he'?" Armonié asked. Throughout the course of their fourth year the two girls had spent a lot of time with several different Drumstrang students, one of which died due to a freak accident with the dragons. The one that Armonié had seen with her friend wasn't familiar.

"Remember the one I told you about? The one that helped me with my Ancient Runes essay," Margret tried to explain.

"The one who walked you to your common room afterward?" After a nod from her friend, Armonié continued. "He was cute."

"That's not the problem," Margret huffed. "Draco asked me just after breakfast. I didn't give an answer to either."

"What?" Armonié exclaimed. "Hold on!"

The slightly older girl helped her friend up before pulling her inside the castle and down into the dungeons. They rushed past Pansy Parkinson, who wasn't a fan of the two, and Blaise, who knew the girls well enough to let them keep going. After several minutes of racing through the halls Armonié dragged her friend into the Slytherin common room. Not many in the area looked up to acknowledge the two since Margret was a now know friend of a few of those in the house.

Once the two girls were situated on Armonié's bed, the smaller girl started her explanation of her day. After knowing all of the facts, the dark skinned fourteen year old sat back against the pillows on her bed.

"Well, I'd go with the library boy. Draco still hasn't agreed to allow Luna to sit with us. The only reason he spends time with us now is due to the fact we keep Parkinson away. I mean, if Draco actually said he wanted to go with you because he _likes_ you, things would be different. I say, let him deal with Parkinson," the Slytherin stated with a sense of finality.

"I suppose," Margret sighed. "I just wish he wasn't so cruel to Luna. She's a good person and she needs some friends. Though she has been spending some time with Ginny Weasley."

"Well on that front, we should bribe Draco. I mean, we keep Parkinson off of him for the rest of our years here and he shuts up about blood status around us," the lounging girl grinned wickedly. The smile caused Margret to remember _why_ her friend was a Slytherin. "After he has to deal with her during the ball, of course."

"Of course," the Ravenclaw laughed.

__Fifth Year First Term__

"So, are you going to join?" Margret asked her best friend late one night in the library. It was just a day after the trip to Hogsmead where several students signed up to be in _Dumbledore's Army_. The young almost fifteen year old signed up without a second thought. It was obvious that Umbridge wasn't going to teach them anything and, being a natural born Ravenclaw, Margret wanted to learn _something_ new.

Armonié laughed. "They probably won't let a Slytherin join, even by recommendation. I'll bet you weren't even supposed to tell me. No, you go and learn something. You can teach me later on or something."

"Alright," the Ravenclaw answered. "If you're sure you don't want to join, I won't make you."

"Great, now let's get our Transfiguration homework done. I want to actually sleep tonight!"

The next day at breakfast, Margret walked with Luna to the Great Hall. Armonié hadn't brought up the "bribe" with Draco, but Margret knew her friend well enough to know she was biding her time. Since she wasn't sitting at the Slytherin table anymore, it was hard to find out these things.

"I thought I spotted a Heliopath last night. I think Cornelius Fudge sent them to check on us," Luna explained to the other girl.

"If he is, I hope he saw Hagrid in the Black Lake," Margret sneered.

"Hmm," Luna hummed. "Did you spend the summer with your Slytherin friend?"

Margret froze mid-step. "It shows?" she laughed. "Yes, we spent the end of summer together in Italy, visiting her father's mother."

"She's rather kind for a Slytherin," the blonde stated.

"She wasn't raised as one. Her mother was from Beauxbatons and thinks little of blood status and the house system. Her father is a half-blood who really doesn't care for money. She wasn't raised like the others were," the older girl tried to explain.

"I think I'd like to meet her," Luna nodded before walking over to the area of Slytherin table Armonié was seated at.

With a wide grin, Margret hurried to catch up. While her friend was kind, others of that house weren't and Margret often tried to help Luna with their own house. Armonié, she knew, would help protect Luna from the other Slytherins.

"Why hello girls," Zabini greeted with a grin. While relations between Margret and Draco were filled with tension, the dark skinned male stayed out of it. "Who's your friend, Margret?"

"Zabini, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a good friend from my house. Luna, this is Blaise Zabini and Armonié Latessa," Margret introduced as she and Luna sat down.

"Where is your other friend?" Luna asked. "The one with the Yanglesnaps on his shoulder?"

"What's a Yanglesnap?" Armonié asked.

"They whisper in a person's ear and make them ignore many truths," Luna explained dreamily.

Margret laughed softly while Zabini answered. "He slept late. Probably won't be down until breakfast is almost over."

"Good," Margret huffed quietly.

"The Ikagobs still cloud your view of the situation," Luna sighed.

"I've been telling her that for years," Armonié laughed.

__Fifth Year Second Term__

"So just a happy thought?" the darker haired girl asked.

The newly fifteen year old nodded. "Your happiest memory." With that in mind, Margret preformed the spell. "Expecto Patronum."

Out of the tip of her wand shot a large owl. The owl flew around for a while before disappearing completely. Armonié nodded before preforming the spell. A small silver hawk appeared in the small area of the library. Margret squealed softly at the flying creature. After a few more time practicing the spell, the two headed to their respective common rooms.

"So what was your memory?" the Italian girl asked.

"First year, first day of lessons," the German girl answered.

Armonié nodded. "Same here."

The two knew it was that day that mattered the most to them. It was that day they were certain that their friendship would stay for years to come. Without the public acceptance of each other their first day at Hogwarts, they probably wouldn't be spending time together in their years at Hogwarts.


End file.
